1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, which is inflatable to protect an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag for protecting an occupant of a vehicle is commonly supported in a deflated condition at a location in the vehicle such as the instrument panel or steering wheel of the vehicle. The air bag may be covered with a flexible plastic wrap. An inflator associated with the air bag is actuated to inflate the air bag during sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires inflation of an air bag to help protect the vehicle occupant. The force of the inflating air bag opens a tear seam in the wrap to enable deployment of the air bag.
It is preferable that an air bag, when inflating, not brush against the head or upper torso of a vehicle occupant. This is especially desirable if the vehicle occupant is not close to or against the vehicle seat back when the inflator is actuated.